universe11nfandomcom-20200214-history
Azreal
Azreal is the first Patron Saint of Righteousness, and is one of the main antagonists in the end of the trilogy, Rapture. TBAL Biography At the start of the Silver Age Of Heaven, when the Patron Saints were still being decided upon and chosen, Azreal was among the first, a just and moral warrior champion in life, given even greater status upon his death as the chosen sword of God himself. In the event the Mortal Realms ever grew too chaotic and corrupt, when the Lord saw fit to begin the Rapture, the Great Cleansing of Sin, it would be Azreal who'd be unleashed. Until then, he would protect the Heavens from any threats, alongside the General of the Heavensent (and the secondborn son of Lucifer), Samael . During the early eons of protection, Azreal fell in love with a fellow Patron Saint, ____, the Patron Saint of Compassion, and they had a child named Nickolas, whom became the Patron Saint of Innocence. With the coming of the Crusades in the Mortal Realms and the Bronze Age Of Heaven, there was little compassion to be found among the Mortal Realms, and therefor few prayers for Compassion. While everyone was making prayers for Righteous fury and Justice, Azreal was unwillingly emboldened, while the love of his life faded away into nothingness. Infuriated by the state of a world without compassion, Azreal decides to begin the Rapture without the approval of God. Azreal goes down, beginning to reap sinners from the world, slaughtering thousands in a single afternoon until he is stopped by God himself, alongside his son now grown, Nickolas. Upon his recapture, they were forced to keep Azreal the one place where he could be constantly surveyed... Beneath the Throne of God himself. Azreal was replaced as the Patron Saint of Righteousness by his son, Nickolas. And he would be kept there until the day his services become necessary, though we pray that day never come. TBAL In the year 2020, upon the third and final death of the original devil, Lucius Morningstar, AfterLife itself began crumbling in upon the Mortal Realm, until Ezekiel had sacrificed his life by taking the title of Satan for himself. In the chaos as AfterLife shook however, the Throne of God had began to crack and shift, just enough for Azreal to finally break free and fall into the Mortal Realm after so many centuries. It is time for the Rapture to begin. Seeing the vast amount of sin and corruption in the modern times, Azreal realizes that reaping the world of sinners is no longer enough, as he knows more will be born to take their place. Instead, Azreal decides to annihilate the very concept of sin, by entering Hell itself and destroying it in its entirety from within. (Reclaiming The Blade) (A Deviant Slain) (A Horseman Rides) (A Seeker Of Redemption Spared) (A Desert Voyage) (An Unholy Alliance) (A Gateway Found) (The Red Dusk Of Hell) (Vanquished and Banished to The Void) (A Reunion Before the Nothingness) TBAL Detailed Character Descriptions * Age: Appears to be late 20's / early 30's (Immortal) * Height: 6'4" * Eyes: Cold, electric blue eyes * Hair: Blonde, shoulder length, hanging elegantly. * Body: A slightly above average build, modest muscles and agility. * Clothing: ** Version 1: Long white silky angel robes with elegant gold trim. ** Version 2: A warrior angel. Body clad in thick paladin-like armor, worn gladiatorially (Chest-guard, forearm bracers, high mobility). The armor is a white platinum with gold embossing and engravings of holy iconography and righteous flames. ** Version 3: Average modern street clothes. Jeans, a t-shirt stolen from a dead homeless man, army jacket open and unbuttoned. No shoes, and the bottoms of his feet are worn and bloody. His clothes are splattered with splashes of blood, cuts and holes, light scorch marks. He appears worn down, hair tangled and matted, as though he's been on his mission for some time now. * Expression: Stern, cold, intimidating, calculating. As though he doesn't see you, only the sins you've committed, filling him with righteous determination. * Wings: A pair of large white feathery angel wings, protruding and retracting from his back, between the shoulder blades. * Sword: Wielding a large, single handed broadsword, made of silver and bronze, the hilt a minimalist cross, approximately 3 foot blade, aflame with holy purity (A white flame with accents of blue) * Reference: Facial appearance vaguely resembles Rhaegar Targaryen of Game Of Thrones. TBAL Character Tropes TBAL TRIVIA * The author had said that in his mind, the character of Azreal had originally resembled fellow Game Of Thrones alumni Nikolaj Caster-Waldeu more, but after he had the character artwork commissioned by a close friend of his, he was more satisfied with the direction they took and made alterations to his descriptions in the story to match. * In the original drafts of Reverence, Azreal was actually not at all related to Nickolas, he was merely his predecessor. It was not until the author began work on Rapture that the idea came to him, and he wrote in the slight retcon. TBAL TBAL Category:Azreal Category:Rapture Category:Reverence Category:Characters Category:Patron Saint Category:Angel Category:Images Category:Detailed Character Description